an unexpected turn of events
by xoxUchihaGirlxox
Summary: - a young ninja named Yuri age 12 moves from her home village to Konaha and starts a new life, only to get kidnapped by a group of S- rank ninjas! what will happen next... well go on read you will hopefully like it..-


This is a random fanfict, my sister says it goes a little quick but it will get better…

I typed it awhile ago, a couple years ago…

It will be longer so if you want keep reading, it will get better since im a lot better at writing now…

P.S. I do not own Naruto or any of the awesome characters…

I own the ppl who are not in it…

Oh and the name Yuri… I know what it is now heh yah didn't before so excuse the name, not in the mood to change it… too lazy.

So enjoy, if you continue to read it..

O/_\O! - Itachi face…

Pps. Sorry about any grammar problems, like I said before this is an old story so please bear with me.

The sun shone through the blinds of my large window, I sniff the air, must have just rained… I sit up in bed and stretch and rub my eyes…

"Yuri, your breakfast is ready, plus you don't want to be late for your first day of school, and don't forget to brush your hair and make it look nice…" my aunty calls from down stairs. I started to cry softly.

_1 year ago today_

I wake up in my normal village, the village hidden in the mist. I smile and walk down stairs and hear a blood curdling scream in the next room, mom! I also hear a mans voice younger sounding, about 19 I look around the corner and see the back of a guy, wearing a cloak black with red and white clouds, he's standing over the crumpled heap of my dying mother she looks at me with such fear and pain in her eyes, " Yuri ! Run!" my heart drops to the pit of my stomach the man looks at me and chuckles I stare into his eyes his red eyes, and he kicks my mother blood pours out of her mouth and I start to cry and I run, out of the house and as far as I could until my legs gave out I cry and lay in the damp grass crying… " momma- momma! WHYYY!" I scream my aunty rushes to my side and I black out…

I sigh and get out of bed. And brush my hair my hair is red long down to my waist and it can be a bit to much to handle…

I skip breakfast and walk to school, I like to wear all black I have since the day my mother died, the walk to school was long and by the time I got there the bell had already rang I walked inside and walked to my first class and waited outside…

"Iruka sensei" sakura asked.

" hmm… you have a question sakura?" iruka sensei smiled.

" no, umm there's someone outside" sakura looked at the door.

Iruka walked to the door and opened it. I stepped back.

" hmmm, you must be Yuri Tomachi! Welcome to my class you can sit next to naruto the blond ki-" I looked at him and he stepped back…

" I know who he is…." I said and held my neck, slept on it wrong. I sighed and sat next to naruto he looked at me, and I kept my eyes shut in fear that the sharingan that I had inherited from that guy itachi uchiha must have done to me in my sleep that unfaithful day.

Class went on everyone paying no attention to me but one boy did he had black hair and his eyes full of hate my eyes are normally black and they often change to the sharingan when im mad so when I look at anyone I try not to use it. I stayed after class and everyone left. But the one boy didn't the one boy that noticed me,

" so, your Yuri, and your from the hidden mist village." the boy moved a piece of my red hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear. I closed my eyes tightly.

" my name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I was wondering if you would like to come to my house tonight… unless you have to be home… it is Friday" Sasuke smiled. I started to feel angry I put on my sunglasses and nodded my head. Sasuke put his arm around my neck and he looked at me,

" why do you wear sunglasses? It isn't that bright out…. And you had your eyes closed most of class, are you okay?" Sasuke said. He held my face. Then a girls voice broke the silence I started to get very mad!… the girl named Sakura pushed me out of the way and my sunglasses came off and broke in two. My eyes stayed shut. Sasuke pushed the girl away. And I opened my eyes the girl stood shocked I smiled and closed my eyes and slowly opened them and she just stood there and collapsed after about 3 minutes I looked at Sasuke and cried I fell to my knees and he picked me up and hugged me tightly.

" so, you've met my brother, im so sorry…" he kissed my neck were it hurt, it burned I smiled my eyes went back to black… and Sasuke held me close while we walked to his house, it was big-ish he lived alone, and I mostly did as well my aunty was out for the weekend so I would be alone anyways but it was nice for Sasuke to invite me over. We sat in his room and talked about what they were learning in school… I smiled.

" so do you have any purpose in life?" Sasuke smiled. I looked down, " to kill Itachi Uchiha." I sighed, " then we shall kill him together!" Sasuke smiled and held my face in his soft hands. " I will always protect you Yuri! No matter what it takes, you are the most important person to me… even though we have just met…" Sasuke smiled " umm thanx Sasuke now im kind of hungry, is that ramen place open still." I smiled.

" yah but I think Naruto will be there… is that okay?…" Sasuke frowned. " even if he has the nine tail fox sprit in him he will be fine…" I smiled. " what! The nine tailed fox sprit! But how!" Sasuke gasped… I laughed, " I know a lot Sasuke Uchiha, and I know that you also have the same eyes as your brother." I smiled. He smiled.

" oh, I see yes it is a Uchiha symbol, my brothers is fully complete but I haven't used mine yet…" Sasuke looked sad and in return I held his face with one pale-ish hand.

" lets go get some Ramen and back to your place…" I smile.

" yes lets, now don't mind Sakura… she is a pain sometimes… you will be meeting Ino soon enough she's even more of a pain." Sasuke sighed.

I grabbed my wallet from my bag and he grabbed his. We walked over to the ramen place and sat down 2 big bowls of ramen were placed in front of us and next to me I saw Naruto hunched over since Sasuke and I got there… then we all heard Sakura…

" hey Bitch! How dare you take our Sasuke away! You have some nerve coming to our village!" more then one girls voice was heard. And I new that I was going to be in trouble.

" bugger off Sakura!" Sasuke yelled Ino grabbed a hold of my long red hair and yanked it back full force. I started to cry and get mad super mad, I kept my eyes closed and looked at them all 3 of them and closed my eyes softly and opened them again quickly they all froze and on purpose I used my eyes to put them in a visual ninjutsu that they really don't want to be in. this lasted in the world 5 days of sever torture and agony in real time 10 minutes… when I finished they all collapsed in a matter of 40 minutes they were all being rushed to the hospital. In 2 ½ days they will be awake.

" wow Yuri, how do you feel?" Sasuke gasps my head is killing me.

" im fine head hurts a little, I just need to rest." I smile then I hear a faint ring of a bell.

" Yuri Tomachi, hmm its been awhile. Miss your parents yet?" I hear the one I hate.

" Itachi Uchiha… didn't expect to see you here…?" I grin.

He frowns, " well did you foster enough hate to kill me foolish brother, or are you still weak…" Itachi sighs.

" fuck off Itachi!" I yell.

" will take more then that to shoo me away… would you mind coming with us… or will I have to use force." Itachi frowns.

" you will not take Yuri! I wont allow you to!" Sasuke yells.

" don't interfere, we will take the girl." Kisame slowly walks up to me.

" unhand me!" I yell and unable to pull away from him Kisame pulls me closely to his tall body.

" Tch! Let go of her!" Sasuke throws a punch towards Itachi and is stopped with a blow to the stomach.

" Sasuke! No!" I cry.

" lets go we've wasted to much time." Itachi sighs.

Leaving Sasuke on the ground Itachi and Kisame and I poof out of thin air and end up in a dark cold area…

Everything seems to be going so fast! Ive only been here for a year now I have to lave Sasuke!

" were…were am I.." I look around.

" our hideout… we want you to become a Akatsuki member Orochimaru needs a partner, and we believe you will do fine with that sharingan eyes of yours… it will be handy." Kisame smiles.

" maybe I don't want to join your stupid clan… maybe I want you all dead… has that registered in your heads." I grit my teeth.

" we only have one red head on our team, but now only 2 girls." Kisame laughs.

" just take me home already… im bored of your nonsense and I want to make sure Sasuke is okay…" I go to find away out, but no luck…

" there's no point trying to get out, we wont let you leave.." Kisame chuckles darkly.

"hmm, so this is the girl that inherited the Manchukuo sharingan, who are you girl?" a orange haired man with many piercings and weird purple eyes walks into view.

" its really none of your business, I just want out." I pose ready to fight.

" How old is she by the way?" Kisame sighs.

"12, just started school… but she's strong well her eyes are, Sasuke is only 13 and he already has feelings for her. By the way her name is Yuri Tomachi, and I am the one who killed her parents." Itachi says a mouthful.

This causes me to fall to my knees crying " you monster! I hate your guts!" I yell at Itachi.

Itachi sighs… " please get up, your being such a child…" Itachi frowns.

" why should I!" I yell.

" the floor is filthy, and you will get dirty." a woman with blue hair walks up to me with a white flower in her hair.

" oh, okay…" I get up.

" wow. She listens to the only girl here…" Kisame sighs.

" well lets get her a cloak, and a proper headband." the carrot top man grabs my arm.

" let go carrot top!" I yell.

" the name is Pein… learn it and this is Konan and Kisame and I-" Pein stops.

" yeah I know who the man who killed my parents is. The one I shall kill." I glare.

" hmm, im leaving that for Sasuke, not a brat like you…" Itachi chuckles darkly.

" too bad too sad." I sneer.

" well where's Orochimaru by the way?" Pein wonders out loud.

" in his room, Yuri will have the other bed.. Make sure he behaves…" Pein sighs.

" w- what would he do…" I tremble.

" nothing don't mind us." Pein sighs.

' now im scared…' I look around the hallway the carpet is red and the walls are a dark sandy color, there are many doors…

" this will be your room, I will get you your outfit." and with that Pein leaves, I stand there scared half to death.

\ Knock, Knock, Knock\. I stand there waiting.

The door opens, and a tall man walks out standing in the doorway, long black hair, pale, and snake like eyes wearing purple eye shadow…

" oh, hello… and why is an adorable little girl at my room." the man known as Orochimaru stands there.

" uh, I guess im your new mission partner, of course against my own will… I could care less." I frown arms folded.

" I wont be taking any crap from you, so leave me be." I continue.

" well come in, your bed is on the right." Orochimaru sighs.

' he's a creep, and I will force him to leave if it's the last thing I do.' I grin my most evil one.

I sit on my nicely made bed, purple covers black pillow, then there is a knock on the door, I get up and see Pein he hands me a cloak like everyone else's and a hidden leaf head band that has a line scratched through it.

" now after a few missions you will be known as an S rank criminal , not a name that most people will like." and then he leaves.

" supper will be ready in an hour, you hungry?" Orochimaru sighs.

" don't say a word to me, and yes I am.." I glare and curl up into a cute little ball and fall asleep.

Orochimaru nudges me awake, " supper.."

I get up and we leave my red long hair flowing behind me,.

I wear the akatsuki cloak but my old headband, there are new faces at the table, another red head, a blond and black haired man with an orange mask, a man with silver hair slicked back, a man with a hat thing, a man black and white with green hair and two plant like things by his head, and the normal people I met before.

I walk over behind Itachi and quickly smack him upside the head. And run to an open seat next to a red head, " okay everyone this is Yuri Tomachi, please introduce yourselves," Pein says loudly.

The red head starts, " Sasori…" the black haired mask man is next, " Tobi." he says in a cute voice.

The silver haired man starts next, " Hidan, and this is Kakazu next to me." he points to the man with that hat thing.

" im Deidara, this is Zetzu, and great job on showing Weasel who's boss." the blond laughs only to get an icy cold look from the one I hate.

" now eat, Yuri is a new member so treat her nicely, and yes she's only a kid… but posses the Manchukuo sharingan." Pein says and everyone looks at me.

" don't piss me off he's saying." I glare.

They all start to eat, Dango, rice balls, sushi, and ramen…

Im starting to get hungry yet I don't eat.

After I get bored of sitting with everyone I sit in my room and look through my backpack…

I seriously miss Sasuke, he was the only one who seemed to accept me, people in the village only shunned me and my eyes yah they know the Uchiha eyes but when I got mad which was often enough people ended up dead.

And I truly hate myself for that, but mostly Itachi Uchiha… also for bringing me here these people are giving me the creeps and I know their all trouble in their own ways.

Especially my so called "partner" orchimaru he's the strangest of them all, and so called 'partner' walks into the room.

I glare at him " you make sure you stay away from my side of the room." I glare.

He sighs, "I can tell there's no use being friends, since your such a kid…" orochimaru laughs.

" your so evil…" I lay down and close my eyes.

" going to bed already?" orochimaru asks.

" shhh, don't talk… im not here to make friends… only to get out of here." I look at him, " this place seems too depressing, plus I already have a home…" I turn away and fall asleep.

The light goes off and Snake- Sama falls asleep as well…

" Yuri, wake up! We have a mission for you!" someone yells from outside the bedroom door.

I choose to ignore him…

The door opens and carrot top walks in.

" what do you want Pain?" I glare into my pillow.

" hurry and get ready, you and Orochimaru have a mission." and with that he leaves.

" sigh, such a pain." I get up and get dressed in my new cloak and modified headband…

And walk out into the hallway and towards the kitchen and grab an apple and some food pills, Orochimaru is waiting for me in front of a large rock wall.

" well, lets go." and he touches a part of the wall the pushes in and the wall moves and the sunny weather causes my eyes to squeeze shut.

Well it is so dark in the hideout only torch lights in the halls and candle light in the bedrooms and bathrooms.

that's why it seems depressing, it would seem cool, but when people you grow to hate live there, yah its not as fun.

We stand in front of the river that surrounds the mountain, and Orochimaru summons a large purple snake, about as tall as half of the mountain…

I am extremely nervous to go on but Orochimaru insets that I go on, the snake wont bite, maybe unless I tick him off.

Seems funny a bit but im not willing to attempt it, we move swiftly through the trees and I sit on its head Orochimaru stands, " seriously how can you stand, wont you fall off?!" I yell.

" hmm? Are you worried for me?" he laughs.

" not on your life! I was just wondering…" I roll my eyes.

" well ive ridden this snake many times before, so no worries my dear." he laughs again.

He's totally pissing me off! " I said im not worried!" I glare.

" if you believe that, but I know your lying, your easy to read like an open book." he sits next to me.

" you're a strange, strange man." I move about 4 inches away making sure not to fall off.

" hmm, well I know that… but your just as strange, the only other people that hate Itachi are Sasuke and I, you are brave enough to admit that." he looks forward.

" were are we going anyways?" I look forward as well.

" the village hidden in the clouds, we have to find a man with a 1,000,000$ bounty that Kakuzu wants us to bring to a place to get the money." Orochimaru says.

" I bet he wont come willingly…" I sigh.

" we will have to kill him…" orochimaru laughs.

" you have such a cold heart." I look away.

"well Kakuzu wants the money…" Orochimaru sighs.

" but its an innocent man!" I yell.

" don't complain girl! it's the job of the Akatsuki, we don't need soft hearted people…" he glares.

" well than you guys don't need me!" I punch his arm.

" well, than you need to learn your place girl, you wont get any sympathy with us, and I highly doubt that you will be leavening at all." orochimaru says angrily.

" I will find away out…" I mumble.

" hmm, what was that." orochimaru looks at me.

" non of your bloody business…" I glare.

" well than keep it to yourself, this trip will be about a 2 day ride and 2 days back… we will get a room in an inn, so even if you don't like this… just deal with it as best as you can…" orochimaru says.

" are you hungry?" orochimaru asks.

" yeah…" I look down.

" well were almost half way there, so we can get food at the inn." he grins.

" fine, but im not using my money…" I sigh.

" very well, I have enough anyways." he chuckles.

" whatever." I say in a tone that means ' really! I could care less, im not wasting any money on you'.

By sundown we make it too a small village, the nightlife with people getting drunk and trash covering the streets, " what a dump." I look around as we walk.

" you better protect me." I glare.

" yes, or I will be in so much trouble from leader." orochimaru puts an arm around my shoulders.

I would normally move away but I am kind of scared of nightfall in a strange place, so I will just have to ' deal' with it.

But I still don't like him, but his body is warm in a way… ' God! What am I saying! I cant start thinking thoughts like this about these imbeciles!' I looks away and we make it too the inn.

We get a room with two beds and we order food, even though this inn looks crappy the food is still top notch I have no complaints, yet…

Full and sleepy I pass out on one of the beds orochimaru on the other, if he dared go on mine he would be kicked to the wall! And im not joking.

I can have a soft side, but mostly I am as stubborn as an Ox and I don't plan on being nice to anyone I don't know well enough, I guess that's just how I am.

And ive gotten along just fine so far, but this is only just the binging I am only 12 I started school late in Konaha I lived in my old village tell I was 11 and that's also when my family died.

Idiot Akatsuki! - authors note- ( I adore the Akatsuki, not Konan… but Itachi is my favourite… so its hard for me to have him be the most hated one in the group.) - end authors note-

I sit up in bed and notice that my mission partner is gone! " Baka! Did he just LEAVE!" I look around, panicking and seeing his bag, I calm down a bit.

He walks back into the room and tells me to get ready, he checked us out, and we will be eating somewhere in town, since we have about 12 hrs. tell we get to were we are going, god I gotta say that snake is like sitting on a stone.

12 hrs. of that! Crap that stinks!

" so can we have ramen?" I ask pointing at a ramen stand.

" sure, we have an hour to eat and leave." he says as we sit down.

" I eat quickly, don't worry." I start to eat as soon as we get served.

He eats quickly as well… " so were are you two from.?" the ramen stand owner asks.

" around, its not your business…" I sigh.

" its just the cloaks and hats your wearing look familiar…" he looks at a picture.

" The Akatsuki!" and by then we finished and left money on the table.

" that was way to close!" I sit on the summoned snake.

" yah I guess some other Akatsuki members have gone there, and caused some trouble…" orochimaru sighs.

" guess some people just cant be fully trusted." I dig in my bag since it has been about 5 hours now since I ate, and I eat the apple.

" do you have any other food?" orochimaru has a hint of hope in his snake like eyes.

" yah a couple food pills…" I hold about 7 of them.

" ah, those are Konan's, well I guess they will do…" he holds out his pale hand.

I pop 4 in his hand and he eats them quickly, " plus I don't like cold food all that much…" he makes a face that shows its true. + true fact+ orochimaru hates cold food, also he likes eggs+ end true fact+

+ also Kakuzu is 91 years old in Naruto shipped, the first heart he ever took was from the first Hokage, or maybe the second… but yeah it is true+

We get to the village and find the guy, he is with his son and daughter the wife not too far away, it happened so fast that he was dead in an instant when my anger got the best of me and his eyes still locked on mine, in the world of torture that I put him in that lasted about 3 days tired me out that I sudden collapsed in Orochimaru's arms, the man suddenly dropped after.

The children sobbing and the wife screams, I was put on the snake and the man in its mouth not being swallowed.

I wake up after about 3 hours, and im still on the snakes head, but orochimaru is gone, a building is next to us and orochimaru walks out with a silver brief case, must be the money…

" well, lets get back.. We should make it back by two days you just sleep as much as you can, I will get some food after…" orochimaru sits next to me.

And I lay down again, and fall asleep after about an hour, Orochimaru wakes me up and he has bought dango and sushi… I eat and stay awake tell we get back, still drossy after the second day of traveling.

I sit at the dining room table and lay my head down after I ate, everyone else discuses how there missions went, then I hear Sasuke's name.

" WHAT ABOUT SASUKE!" I blurt out.

" Itachi saw him, and Sasuke should be in the hospital…" Kisame chuckles.

I glare and everyone looks away but Itachi since my eyes don't affect him, " you caused him pain!" I appear next to him in a flash.

I grab his ponytail and yank it backwards, he looks at me with a glare, " so what?" he says emotionlessly, I yank it harder.

" he is my only friend!" I hiss.

" I thought you weren't talking to me…" he grins.

" shudup!" and I let go and storm off in a huff.

Straight to the library like room, many scrolls and books with information, I decide to read a scroll and an interesting jutsu at that.

I practice in the wide open training room, I do the hand signs and yell… " maltie shadow clone jutsu!" and about 100 shadow clones poof all around me.

"wow impressive." I see pain.

" you do seem like a promising fighter, glad I had Itachi and Kisame get you…" he grins.

"leave me alone im busy…" I look away.

" yeah leave us alone!" the many shadow me's yell all at once.

I grin and he leaves, " thanx you guys are soo smart!" I grin.

" well your even more bright!" they all say.

" heh, yah I know!" I laugh.

" too think I can learn such a secret type in only an hour!" I pump my fist in the air.

" oh yah im the bomb!" I yell.

" what bombs!" I see the blond Deidara, " wow, no privacy…" I glare.

" well you said bomb, that caught my attention…" and Deidara leaves in a huff.

" drama queen.." and I look at my clones, " okay all of you help me find an escape area, but do not get caught!" I warn them.

" you can count on us!" they all grin.

" okay be back in 1 hour, I will be waiting…" I smile and dismiss them.

They all run in different ways so there is only one in each direction…

About an hour later, I break the jutsu and all of the information that they learned all comes back to me.

" so there are 3 secret passage ways, that only Tobi knows of… that's my chance right there…" I grin.

I will give myself about a week, too learn more stronger jutsu's, in-case I am followed…

I go to the library once again and grab 4 more scrolls, one is a fire ball jutsu- Itachi's and one is Pains eye one, that one is pointless… the other two are Sasori's puppet strings that I have yet to master, and Konan's escape jutsu, turning into a bunch of paper pieces…

It is handy, and practicing tell I feel drained…

With the puppet strings one I practice on a shadow clone its strong enough to send them flying.

They disappear instantly… this is also very handy.

By day 4 of hard training I master the ones I know and 3 others, the fireball jutsu is the strongest, I guess I am a fire type… from were I used to live I thought I would be stronger with water.

Guess not, I secretly every night look at the 3 escape places and then when everyone is sleeping I go back to bed, I go on the odd mission and try out my new well mastered jutsu's and Orochimaru is pleased but confused of how I know so much in less than a week.

Well thanks for reading the first chapter, sorry if it goes quick…

But if you want keep on reading…

And pleeeze nice Reviews!…

( ^_±_ ^)/ its kind of a cat… if you can see it…


End file.
